The present invention relates to a ballistic shield for use by police, military and the like to afford protection against ballistic threats, e.g., firearms and particularly relates to a ballistic shield designed specifically to enable a single individual to simultaneously deploy a ballistic shield with one hand and efficiently operate a long gun during such deployment using two hands. The invention also relates to methods of using and forming the shield.
Ballistic shields are oftentimes used by police, military and the like to afford protection against ballistic threats such as firearms. A ballistic shield is typically deployed by an individual while advancing toward or into an area of a threat. Conventional ballistic shields are typically part of equipment used by police in high-risk operations, for example, high-risk entries into buildings, apartments or the like, such as, during drug operations, warrant service or the like. The typical ballistic shield is designed to provide frontal protection to the operator, i.e., the individual holding the shield, from about the mid-thigh to the top of the head.
A conventional ballistic shield is generally formed of bulletproof material and usually includes a viewport in an upper portion of the shield such that the operator can view the threat or the area into which the individual is advancing through the viewport. The viewport, however, limits the operators range of vision and oftentimes the operator cannot see low objects, for example, when advancing in a room. Further, the inside surface of the shield normally has a handle such that the operator carries the shield with the forearm in a generally vertical position. Because the viewport is formed of a heavy polycarbonate or lexan material, the shield is quite heavy. For example, a conventional shield typically weighs about sixteen pounds. As will be appreciated, one hand of the operator is dedicated to holding the shield while the operator's other hand remains free to operate the individual's firearm, i.e., a handgun. Thus, carrying a heavy shield in one hand and manipulating a handgun in the other hand requires substantial strength and dexterity and oftentimes diminishes the individual's capacity to operate the handgun effectively.
When advancing toward a threat, it will be appreciated that the operator must carry the heavy ballistic shield in a manner to afford frontal protection while at the same time be able to manipulate and operate a handgun around one side of the shield. Several disadvantages when using a handgun in this manner are readily apparent. First, by its nature the handgun is not an accurate weapon. By attempting to fire the handgun around the side of the ballistic shield while holding the shield and viewing the threat through the viewport, there is an inherent further decline in accuracy. Moreover, the handgun is not stable when held to one side of the shield, has substantial recoil which further diminishes its accuracy and can fire only a limited number of rounds. Ideally, a long gun would be preferable for use with a shield. However, operation of a long gun requires use of two hands; hence, an individual has not heretofore been able to hold a shield with one hand to afford frontal ballistic protection while simultaneously operating a long gun with two hands.
In typical high-risk entries where a long gun is desired, conventional tactics deploy an operator carrying a conventional ballistic shield as the lead or number one individual in a line or stack of individuals behind the shield and lead individual. The second, or number two individual, may carry a long gun. The protection afforded by the ballistic shield, however, must extend to the second and other individuals behind the individual carrying the shield. Typically, therefore, the individuals in the stack advance with and very closely behind the number one individual. If the number two individual operates a long gun, that individual must deploy the long gun around the side of the number one individual and the shield. This exposes the number two individual to the threat. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a ballistic shield which enables the operator to gain ballistic protection by deploying a ballistic shield in one hand and simultaneously enabling that same operator to efficiently operate the long gun with two hands.